msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Baithin Litteratum
Baithin Litteratum is the Guild Master of the Silver Claw guild under the Warriors faction. He is known as the "Tactician Magician," and the youngest known Guild Master in history. Appearance Baithin is a young, bespectacled boy garbed in a red coat, dark shorts, and formal clothing. He usually wears a mortarboard on his head, but when being casual he goes without it. On his feet, he wears a pair of leather loafers. He isn't very tall, and is thus unassuming and doesn't command a powerful presence, even though he is expected to as one of the Warriors. Because of this, many outsiders assume that Gerard Bladeheart is the true guild master, though he is highly respected within his guild and his bright, almost naive eyes hide his true nature as a powerful magician, tactician, and warrior. Personality Baithin is quiet, unassuming, and doesn't brag about his abilities, but overall very friendly and approaches others with open arms. While he comes across as bumbling and perhaps even shy, all of his guild members know of how he really is and respect him greatly. During times of war, he becomes a true commander that seems to have years of experience, and his skill as a tactician is rival to none. His intelligence is top notch, and despite his age, is easily the brightest in his guild - perhaps among all the Warriors. He is a very studious type and very calculating in battle, when it comes to that. Generally, Baithin tries to avoid battle and prefers diplomacy to solve his problems, but he can detect a lost cause when he sees one. He welcomes newcomers to his guild with open arms. However, one of his major flaws is his lack of real experience. History Baithin is the grandson of a mage on the first Magic Council and thus grew up very wealthy and privileged. His parents sent him away to one of the most prestigious Magic Academies in Era at a very young age, where he honed his magic skills and graduated at the top of his class at a very young age. However, due to corruption within the Magic Council and accusations by Ultear and Jellal, his grandfather was expelled from the Council and imprisoned within Era, causing his parents to lose all credibility within the government. Afterwards, they decided to flee to a foreign country, Terria, where Baithin, now thirteen, decided to leave his parents and adventure on his own, becoming friends and forming contacts with people among the Warriors faction. While he was away, rogue Yo'Lu bands raided the village in which Baithin's parents lived, and they were among the casualties. Because of this, the Master of the Silver Claw Warriors guild, Wayne Dragonite, took Baithin under his wing and he joined the guild, vowing to get revenge on the Yo'Lu - a shocking declaration from the normally quiet and reserved boy. While exploring dungeons and the like with his new guild, Baithin discovered powerful magic items that later became part of his repertoire and the base of his fighting style. Within two years, he rose to prominence within the guild, enough that he was chosen as the next Guild Master when Gerard Bladeheart turned down the position. Now that the war with the Yo'Lu and Waa'Qs is continuing, Baithin's ideals of revenge have mellowed down, and he has fully taken on the mantle as leader of the Silver Claw. Plot Baithin's introduction has him filling out a mission report to go to the Magia Tribe headquarters with Gerard and Kanna to negotiate a possible alliance to help end the war. However, right as he sets out, he and his companions come upon a scene of destruction in the port town of Selbina. They decide to investigate. Powers and Abilities Due to being part of the Warriors faction, Baithin specializes in Holder-type magic through the use of powerful magic items that he discovered on his journeys. Magic Staff of Inconstancy: Baithin carries a plain-looking, wooden staff as his main weapon, but it is a very powerful item with the ability to transform into three different weapons, all of which have an innate ability to cancel offensive magic used against him. Also, despite the size and power behind each weapon, they all have the same weight - that of a plain, wooden stick. *Abilities **'Axe Transformation': His staff transforms into a humongous war axe that he can wield with ease that cleaves through most defenses. **'Hammer Transformation': His staff transforms into a giant war hammer that creates craters and shockwaves when slammed against the ground. **'Spear Transformation': His staff transforms into a mighty spear that gives him range and piercing power in close combat that has the ability to fire concentrated magic in a laser from the tip. Mortifera Codex: 'The "Book of Deadly Things." It is a powerful grimoire that contains powerful spells, many of which are forbidden, that Baithin can cast at will. However, since they are incredibly taxing, he can only cast one of these spells per day, but he usually chooses to avoid casting them except as a last resort, since almost all of them are so inherently destructive. In addition, the book is so magical that it is nearly a sentient being itself, that tries to corrupt and poison his mind, so he cannot rely on it too much. Only his strong willpower protects him from its influence. It is a forbidden item that the Magic Council of Era wants under their own control. *Abilities **'Abyss Break: By combining the elements of fire, water, wind, and earth, the Mortifera Codex casts this darkness spell with its magic runes. **'Uranometria': By combining the power of the stars, the Mortifera Codex casts this spell with its magic runes, powered by Baithin's incantation. **'Genesis Zero': A powerful darkness spell that is said to obliterate everything, the Mortifera Codex casts this spell with its magic runes. **'Iced Shell': A powerful ice spell that can freeze anything and remain frozen forever, the Mortifera Codex casts this spell with its magic runes, but it would turn Baithin's body into ice for eternity. **'Judgment Ray': A powerful holy spell that is launched from the book's magic runes that banishes darkness. **'Ether Remnant': Using the glyphs from the Mortifera Codex, Baithin casts this non-elemental super magic that is just a fragment of power summoned from Etherion. **'Blazing Conflagration': A raging inferno is summoned from the grimoire that is said to incinerate all life. **'Terra Quassus': A violent quake is begun due to the magic of the Mortifera Codex that can rip the earth asunder. **'Tempest': A powerful spell combining the elements of wind, water, and lightning siphoned from the runes of the book that summons a frightening storm. Dimensional Gauntlet: A metallic, silver gauntlet with claws that has the ability to rip apart the fabric of space and lets Baithin leap into the pocket dimension, giving him the ability to evade almost all attacks. However, he cannot attack from within his dimension, and cannot hide there forever. Plus, his position is always known by a ball of light, which is the core of the gauntlet that can be seen from any dimension. It is considered a Lost Magic, and it is the greatest treasure of the Silver Claw guild, handed down to Baithin from the previous master. Requip: Baithin uses this type of magic to hold his three magic items when not in use. Trivia *Created by Keeper. *He is not bothered at all by his height. On the contrary, he likes being short because it makes people underestimate him. *When he was young, his parents once took him to see the Fantasia Parade in the Fiore city of Magnolia Town. *He secretly wants friends that are his own age. Quotes *"Battle doesn't suit me." *"Us Warriors aren't all about brute strength, you know." *"For the good of the world, I shall lead us to a flawless victory." *Gerard "I trust that you can handle the situation accordingly." Category:Character Category:Warriors Category:Master Category:Keeper Category:Silver Claw